


I love you... maybe

by Saku015



Series: OTPtober 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Febfluff 2020, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, OTPtober 2020, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sakusa confesses to Atsumu after the Black Jackals vs Adlers match.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: OTPtober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962589
Kudos: 111





	I love you... maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Confessions.  
> Day 9: Confessions.

Sakusa had never been good at showing his emotions. Given that, it was more than uncomfortable for him seeing how Hinata climbed under the net to the other side of the court, tackling Kageyama. Someone showing such raw emotions so easily always surprised and bugged Sakusa at the same time. The curly haired male turned away from the scene – he had no idea how someone could do it so easily. 

Turning away, thought, wasn’t the best choice of his. By doing that, his eyes fell upon the setter of the team, clapping Bokuto by the shoulder over and over again. The dual color haired boy was laughing loudly, pumping his fist in the air, while Atsumu was laughing beside him as well – lighting the whole fricking gym up. 

Sakusa groaned and turned away once again, but he wasn’t fast enough. Their eyes met and Atsumu’s smile brightened up even more. Sakusa felt his heartbeat quicken and cursed inwardly. He had been having these complex and annoying feelings towards the blond since they started playing together in MSBY, and had no idea what to do about the unknown situation. Sakusa quickly took his eyes off of Atsumu and hurried away towards the locker rooms.

”Omi-kun, wait up!” He heard Atsumu’s voice behind him, as well as his nearing footsteps. Sakusa didn’t stop, till he reached the locker room and stepped through its door. ”Omi-kun? Are you okay?” Atsumu asked as he stepped in behind him, apprehension in his voice.

Sakusa took a deep breath, but didn’t answer. Atsumu closed the door behind him and stepped closer. Hearing his footsteps, Sakusa turned around, finding himself face to face with a worried Atsumu. 

He saw the other’s hand twitching, as if he wanted to reach out to him, but he held himself back. He respected Sakusa’s personal bubble, and it made his heartbeat accelerated. He was tilting his head to the side in that cute and irresistible way – making Sakusa hard to hold back himself.

”Miya,” he started, and Atsumu leaned forward to hear him better. His eyes were wide with curiosity, and Sakusa could see the resemblance between him and Hinata. After realizing that, he thought he kind of understood why Kageyama was so whipped. He closed his eyes, then reopened it and took a deep breath. ”I love you… maybe.”

To those words, tears were gathering in Atsumu’s eyes. Sakusa felt dread knotting his stomach as they started falling. He reached his hand out, his body moving without on its own.

”A-are you serious, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked, sniffling. Sakusa nodded slightly and in the next moment, he had Miya all over him – so much for respecting his personal bubble. ”Omi-kun loves me!” He exclaimed, literally beaming.

”I said ’maybe,’ asshole!” Sakusa said, trying to wriggle out of the hug. What had he gotten himself into?!


End file.
